


ASTRO's favorite shades of pink

by Rejoycing



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, basically astro are all just stupid, how to ruin a study date (with astro!), i dont think i've ever enjoyed writing something this much, my sister cackled so i guess that means its funny, yeah lol it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejoycing/pseuds/Rejoycing
Summary: "Minhyuk turns Myungjun’s favorite shade of pink. It’s a little darker than Jinwoo prefers, but it’s still a lovely color."In which Minhyuk makes the mistake of having a study date at ASTRO's apartment. You can't just expect the rest of them to stay out of it, can you?





	ASTRO's favorite shades of pink

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tRIP  
> I think I actually died while writing this fic and ghost wrote the end
> 
> Anyways, I love love LOVE astro and am rather proud of this stupid fic, bc writing people being stupid is what I seem to do best!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!~ hehehe

“Jinwoo,” Myungjun hisses unnecessarily loudly, thus spitting all over Jinwoo’s face. “Put. On . A. _Shirt_.”

Jinwoo pouts. “Do I have too?”

“Yes! We have _company_.” Myungjun hisses out this last word with so much emphasis he might be talking about a murder plan.

“Oh.” Jinwoo scrambles around for a second, pulls on the nearest shirt—Dongmin’s—and then flops back on the couch. “This is huge. Wait—who’s over?”

“Minhyuk’s… _You know_.”

“Ah. Good impressions to be made, then.” He gets up from the couch and exits the room into the kitchen, followed by Myungjun.

Minhyuk looks up from what seems to be a _very_ important piece of homework—wait are they _holding hands_?! Jinwoo is impressed by Minhyuk’s bravery. It must be commended. 

“You are a very brave young man,” Jinwoo starts his speech, Myungjun giggling the whole time. “To have the nerve to bring your _date_ ,” he pauses for effect, “to our house and _hold hands_ under the table!”

Minhyuk turns Jinwoo’s favorite shade of pink.

“H-hyung please…”

His date nudges him. “Don’t worry Hyukkie, I don’t mind weird roommates. I have a ton too, remember?”

“H-h-h-hyu- _hyukkie_!!!!!!” Myungjun chokes, and then proceeds to collapse on the floor in a fit of sobbing and laughter.

Sanha decides this would be an appropriate time to enter the scene.

“AHHH!!! THERE’S A GIRL IN HERE! SOMEONE TELL DONGMIN BEFORE HE COMES OUT IN HIS TANKTOP SHE’LL NEVER LEAVE IF HE DOES-“

“Sanha. Calm.” Jinwoo pats him on the back. “She’s here for Hyukkie—er, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk turns Myungjun’s favorite shade of pink. It’s a little darker than Jinwoo prefers, but it’s still a lovely color.

“BUT- BUT- BUT- THERE’S A GIRL!” Sanha screams his head off for a moment more until Myungjun shoves him outside the door.

“Sorry,” Minhyuk murmurs to his date-of-sorts.

Jinwoo checks to see if they’re still holding hands under the table. They are, so he gives Minhyuk his best wink. “ _Well_ , I guess you should leave you two _alone_ ,” he says, slowly scooching his way out towards the door.

This turned out not to be a good tactic, because then if he’s not looking where he’s going, and _Bin_ isn’t looking where he’s going, then they’ll bump into each other and Bin will soak him with grape juice.

On the bright side, this is Dongmin’s shirt that’s stained.

Bin squeaks. Jinwoo squeaks louder. Minhyuk squeaks loudest, and then remembers this is _not_ a contest and he is _not_ supposed to be squeaking into his date’s ear.

There’s moment of awkward silence, but then Sanha pokes his head in and squeaks even louder. Myungjun takes this as invitation enough and squeaks the loudest of them all.

If the silence before was awkward, Jinwoo doesn’t even know what to call this one. At last, from the depths of the house, they hear something—a squeak.

“Dongmin is the _best_!” Myungjun declares, but it interrupted by a strange clearing of throat.

Everyone looks over at Minhyuk’s date. She pauses—just for the dramatic-ness—then lets out an inhumanly loud squeak.

Jinwoo claps. “Minhyuk, you’ve chosen well.” He sounds solemn. “I approve.”

Minhyuk turns Bin’s favorite shade of red.

\-----

“That was really fun Hyukkie, we should _totally_ do that again!”

Minhyuk’s date’s voice drifts from the kitchen. Jinwoo sticks his head in the doorway. She’s leaving, which means there will be heartfelt goodbye, and possibly… Well, possibly _other_ things.

”Myungjun, get in here,” Jinwoo makes over-enthusiastic flapping waving motions. “He’s saying goodbye!”

“Goodbye or _goodbye_?”

“Only goodbye, but there’s still a chance for _goodbye_.”

Myungjun tiptoes over and sticks his head though the doorway. “Oooh.”

Minhyuk blushes a little and smiles down at her. “Y-yeah. We should! Maybe… Maybe at your house though?”

His date laughs. “Your roommates aren’t so bad Hyukkie, no worries! I like it here.”

Bin pokes his head through the doorway over Myungjun. “This might get spicy.”

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Myungjun whacks him.

Bin squeaks, though thankfully, he squeaks quietly.

“Sanha! Dongmin! Get over here you two!” Jinwoo whisper-yells in their direction.

“Coming!’ Sanha slithers along the ground and sticks his head between Bin’s legs. “What are we looking at?”

“Two _very_ fine specimens flirting with each other.”

“Myungjun, that’s creepy.” Dongmin enters the scene, and then sticks his head through the doorway above Jinwoo’s.

“Well, I suppose I should go,” Minhyuk’s date says, clasping his hand between hers.

Minhyuk swallows. “Yeah…”

They stare at each other quite lovingly for a moment while Jinwoo crosses his fingers and holds his breath.

She pops onto her tiptoes.

Myungjun crosses his fingers and holds his breath. Sanha squirms underneath them.

Minhyuk leans down.

Everyone else crosses their fingers and holds their breath.

Their lips touch and—and.

Jinwoo _would_ feel bad for Minhyuk, but this is a moment worth celebrating.

Sanha’s head jerks upwards into Bin, who falls forward in Myungjun, who cheers and grabs Jinwoo’s collar, who begins to yell, falls, and trips Dongmin. The whole lot of them collapse on the floor in a screaming mess.

“WOO! YOU GO MY BOY, YOU GO! YOU ARE A _MAN_ , GET THAT GIRL!!! GET! THAT! GIRL!” Jinwoo chokes on Dongmin’s pant leg. It’s not very tasty.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“SANHA SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE MOMENT!” Myungjun screeches, pulling an arm away from his face.

Bin shoves Jinwoo off of him. “THIS ISN’T FAIR I HAVEN’T HAD A FIRST KISS YET AND I’M _OLDER_ THAN MINHYUK! _THIS ISN’T FAIR_!”

“YOU SHUT UP TOO BIN!” Myungjun yells, slapping Dongmin in the process.

“Ouch hyung, that hurt!” Dongmin whines. “What’s happening? I can’t see!”

“WHAT?” Jinwoo bellows.

“I CAN’T SEE!” Dongmin shouts.

Jinwoo rolls away from Bin and then crawls under Sanha. “CAN YOU SEE YET?”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“SHUT! UP! SANHA!” Myungjun falls onto Dongmin. Dongmin screeches and trips over Bin. Bin hits his heads on the doorway and yells louder.

“SHUT UP EVERYONE!” Minhyuk yells.

It’s suddenly too quiet.

“Oops. I think he noticed us,” Sanha whispers audibly.

“No kidding,” Bin grumbles, rubbing his head.

Minhyuk gives them all a _look_. They wisely decide that now is a time to shut up, as earlier instructed.

His date kisses him, _again_. “I’m telling you Hyukkie, this is nothing compared to home. Can I come over more often?”

Minhyuk chokes. “What?”

“I love it here!” She declares, winking in Jinwoo and the other’s direction. “I’d love to come over more often!”

“Oh.” Minhyuk scratches the back of his neck. “Thanks?”

She smiles at him. “Seeya Hyukkie! I can’t wait to tell my roomies all about this!”

“Bye…?”

She skips out the door and closes it behind her. Minhyuk just stares.

“Minhyuk?” Dongmin says nervously. “I—I think you just struck gold.”

Minhyuk turns to stare at him, and then turns Dongmin’s favorite shade of red.

“Y-yeah. I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> minhyuk's date is up to ur imagination


End file.
